The Race for Kiyoko's Chocolate
by flyingwargle
Summary: Every year, the Karasuno Boys' VBC has a competition to see who gets their manager's chocolates first. This year, Nishinoya and Tanaka are keen on winning but maybe the first-years will beat them to it instead.


"Listen up, first-years! Today is a very special day for us men. Today is the day that proves we're loved and not ignored. Today is the day girls can swoon over us and not run away from us. Today is the day we can be called men. Today is the day we compete to see who can get a chocolate from Kiyoko-san first!" Tanaka declared as he pumped his fists in the air with an enthusiastic cry. Nishinoya echoed him.

Tsukishima stood up. "I'm going now." Before he could reach the door, Tanaka stopped him.

"If you don't get one from her then you'll have to do a hundred serves at the end of practice!" Tanaka said, waggling his finger. "It's a tradition. Even the third-years are part of this." Daichi had left the honor of explaining their Valentine tradition to Tanaka and he, Sugawara, and Asahi sauntered away. It was no surprise that they would get chocolates from Kiyoko without trying.

"I remember last year Tanaka and Nishinoya were the ones who had to do a hundred serves," Narita said as he shouldered his bag. "They were always trying to get her attention, even as first-years."

"Then, do we have to get a chocolate from Yachi-san too?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, just Kiyoko-san. Don't be last to get it, okay? We'll be keeping an eye on you." Tanaka looked toward Tsukishima. "I bet Tsukishima's going to get it last. I'd be surprised if any girl would even give you a chocolate!"

With a scowl, Tsukishima opened the door to leave. "I'm going now." He slammed it behind him. After a moment of hesitating, Yamaguchi followed after him.

"Time for class now," Ennoshita announced. "Let's go so we won't be late."

The team entered the school building together. The hallways were still full with girls handing chocolates to boys despite the amount of teachers telling them to go to class. A few of the boys were bowing politely and a few of the girls were blushing, flustered and relieved that their chocolates were accepted.

"Wow…! When I was in middle school, I never got chocolates from anyone," Hinata said dejectedly. "But it looks like it's different in high school."

"Tsukki got lots of chocolates during middle school," Yamaguchi recalled, remembering the time he and Tsukishima were in the same class one year. He had received the most in the class. "Apparently, a lot of girls liked watching him play volleyball."

"Just because he was popular in middle school doesn't mean he's popular now!" Nishinoya protested. "I was pretty popular back then too but never got more than ten chocolates each year."

The second-years headed into their classrooms and the first-years carried on to the third floor. They witnessed Kiyoko handing a chocolate to Tsukishima and then turning to head back down. None of them had the nerve to call her back so she could give one to them. Instead, they gaped at Tsukishima.

A smug look was on his face when he noticed them. "It looks like I win," he said. He turned and entered his classroom as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

Hinata was surprised to have received chocolates during class but he accepted them regardless. He was nervous about the contest though since he thought his arms would fall off if he had to do a hundred serves. At lunch, he headed out to find Yachi to ask her for help with his English homework.

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi stopped him as they passed each other. "Did you get a chocolate from Shimizu-senpai yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. Did you?"

"Yep, I just did!" Yamaguchi showed him his small gift bag of chocolate. "You might be able to catch her. She said she was going to go buy a drink from the vending machine so Kageyama might get his next if he's there."

"Oh, okay! Thanks, Yamaguchi!" Hinata ran down the stairs instead, hoping to catch a glimpse of his senpai to ask her for a chocolate.

Kageyama was standing in front of the vending machine as usual, pressing the button for his milk. He retrieved it and turned to head back inside, almost colliding into Kiyoko. "Oh! S-sorry. I didn't see you…"

Kiyoko raised her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she did so. "Oh, Kageyama. Here you go." She handed him a bag of chocolates. "Thanks for being part of the team."

"O-oh…uh…thank you…" Kageyama accepted it, blinking confusedly. He stepped aside so she could insert her coin into the vending machine to buy milk.

Hinata appeared a moment later, arriving at the same time as Kageyama was leaving. "Kageyama! Did you get your chocolate yet?"

"What chocolate?" Kageyama glanced at him. "You mean the one from Shimizu-senpai?" he showed it to him. "She just gave it to me."

"Damnit! I don't want to do a hundred serves!" Hinata wailed. "But I don't want to find her since that's creepy! Even Yamaguchi got his earlier…what am I supposed to do, Kageyama?"

Kageyama shrugged. It was just by chance he got his. Maybe Hinata had to bump into her by chance as well. "I don't know. Figure it out yourself, dumbass." He walked toward the building, leaving Hinata to come up with his own solution.

Hinata headed back inside, finding Nishinoya and Tanaka on the way toward his classroom. "Shoyo!" Nishinoya called out to him. "Did you get your chocolate yet?"

"No," he answered sullenly. "Did you, Noya-san?"

"Not yet, but Kiyoko-san is in there right now." Nishinoya pointed to the 2-4 classroom. "So Ryu and I are going to catch her when she comes out."

Kiyoko emerged promptly, holding a gift bag in her hands. Hinata jumped back when Nishinoya and Tanaka jumped up from their hiding spots and ran toward her. "Kiyoko-san!" they shouted. "Please give us your chocolates too!"

She sidestepped them and the duo collided into the wall. Hinata watched from behind the wall, shaking with worry. Kiyoko approached him and handed him the last bag. "Here you go, Hinata. Thanks for being part of the team."

"Yes! No!" Hinata squeaked, unsure what to say. Kiyoko merely smiled and turned to head downstairs. He let out a breath of relief and headed upstairs, forgetting about his upperclassmen picking themselves off from the floor and shaking themselves to clear their minds.

After school, the team gathered in the clubroom to change and head to the gym. Daichi clapped his hands together to get their attention. "All right. As per tradition, whoever gets a chocolate from Shimizu lasts has to do a hundred serves at the end of practice," he said. "Who didn't get one?"

The boys eyed each other, wondering who had lost. Nishinoya and Tanaka were strangely silent and Ennoshita called them out for it. "Did you two get one from Shimizu-san?"

"No," they muttered apprehensively. Daichi shook his head but he was expecting it. They had lost the competition last year too. This year would be no different.

Inside the gym, Yachi and Kiyoko were waiting for them. "Oh! They're here!" Yachi approached them as they entered one by one. "Um…I have chocolates to give everyone," she said. "It's nothing special…I just wanted to say thanks for all your hard work."

"Thank you, Yachi-san. That's very sweet of you," Sugawara said as he accepted his chocolates. The other boys echoed his words, except for Nishinoya and Tanaka, who merely muttered their thanks and looked away. Daichi told them to put them on the stage and start running.

At the end, Tanaka sullenly rolled a bin of volleyballs to one end of the gym, Nishinoya following after him. He would have to do a hundred flying falls instead as the libero. They carried out their punishment while the rest of the team put the equipment away. Daichi approached Kiyoko, giving her a nod. She headed toward them, hiding two bags of chocolate behind her. "Um…you two don't have to finish the serves," she said. "Here."

She handed them the chocolates. The duo merely stared at her in disbelief. "Um…this is my last year with the team and I didn't have enough chocolates last year so I couldn't give them to you," she explained. "I want to give chocolates to everyone, including you two. Thanks for making our team so strong and amazing. We won't be the same without you."

For a while, neither of them moved. Daichi had an amused look on his face. "Go on, accept them," he prompted them. "You two deserve them more than anyone."

Nishinoya and Tanaka burst out in tears at the same time. "Kiyoko-san!" they exclaimed through sobs. She backed away slightly, raising her arms for them to take the chocolates. After sobbing for a while longer, they took them.

Daichi walked toward Kiyoko. "Thanks for that, Shimizu," he said. "Those two needed to know we need them."

"I'd regret it if I didn't give them chocolates," Kiyoko replied. "Everyone deserves to be loved on Valentine's Day." She gave him a smile. "Even if they're constantly making trouble for their captain."

Daichi smiled as he watched her head out with Yachi. "When it's our turn, we'll do something in return for Shimizu for all that she's done," he declared. He followed the rest of the team out, each of them holding Yachi's bag of chocolates. He turned the lights off and closed the doors, silently hoping the next generation of the Karasuno Volleyball Club would uphold the tradition his former captain had upheld.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry this wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. It was a race against time and since I'm away on the day, I wanted to post this before I leave. Next month will definitely be Seijoh vs. Dateko so please look out for it!

Also, I have a writing side blog on Tumblr called **iwritehaikyuu-things** and I post drabbles and headcannons at least once a week so please check it out!

I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Thank you for the views! 3


End file.
